


Co-ownership

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collars, D/s, Deepthroating, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter asks Neal for some playtime…





	Co-ownership

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my `Humiliation´ square on my h/c bingo card. While writing for Run the con, I got a taste for PWP, so here is some more.

Peter shifts uncomfortable. He has been kneeling next to Neal for some time now and the hardwood floors in June´s loft are hard. He asked for playtime this time, but he never expected Neal to have so much self-control.

“PETER!” the warning is evident in Neal´s voice. He is watching some documentary and Peter is bored out of his skull. He had assumed that Neal would have him go down on him while he watched TV, not that he would spend more than an hour just kneeling next to the couch.

During the next commercial break, Neal takes a sip of his wine and addresses Peter after he fed him some water.

“What are you Peter?”

“I´m your slut sir.”

“Yes, you are MY slut.” Neal combs his fingers through Peter´s hair and Peter can´t stop himself from leaning into the touch. When Neal´s fingers tighten and keep his head in place, Peter´s breath sort of hitches.

“Can you be a good slut?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go fetch your collar.” Neal releases his hair and Peter lets out the breath he has been holding. He slowly crawls to the hallway and takes the collar in his mouth before returning to Neal. Neal fastens the collar around his neck and adds something to it. It seems like a tag, but Peter doesn´t get a new look at it. He will have to wait until Neal tells him what it says.

I am going to finish watching this documentary and you will be patient. But since you seem to need something to occupy yourself you can make yourself to good use. He pulls Peter by his collar towards him while unzipping his pants with the other hand. He frees his half hard cock.

“What do sluts do while they wait?”

“They warm their Master´s cock.” When he sees Neal´s warning look, he quickly adds. “Sir.”

“Get to it then.”

Peter takes Neal´s cock in his mouth and lets it rest on his tongue, he doesn´t do anything to stimulate Neal, because he knows what the consequences will be. He just stays still and tries to relax.

When the documentary is finished, Neal pushes deeper in Peter´s mouth until he can feel Peter gag. He waits a moment to let Peter adjust and then pushes deeper.

“Such a good cockslut, now finish me off.”

Peter starts sucking and nibbling on Neal´s dick and takes it until his nose hits Neal´s pubs. When he starts swallowing, Neal spills in Peter´s mouth. His dick is so deep in Peter´s throat that the last cannot do anything but swallow around his dick taking all of Neal´s cum.

Neal pulls out and walks to the bathroom to clean up.

“Ready to go?”

Peter is relived that he is allowed clothing for this trip. He has some low riding denims and a white T-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. He doesn´t know where they are going, but that is also not of his concern when they play. He is not in charge, Neal and El are. Neal has gotten approval from El for their playtime, so Neal makes the decisions tonight.

They drive to a club Peter has never visited before. When they enter, Peter can see that there are more couples like them. There are boys and girls in all sorts of attire kneeling next to their Masters.

Neal is shown to a table and a cushion is placed next to him. Peter kneels on it. Neal orders a red wine and a bottle of water for Peter while he watches the patrons play with their pets. Suddenly a couple stops at their table.

“What a cutie, what is his name?”

“His wife and I call him slut.”

Peter can feel the humiliation creep in his cheeks.

“Oh, I can see it now on his tag. You must be proud of him, oh and look how adorable, he is blushing.”

The woman extends her hand towards Peter, but Neal pulls his leash closer and Peter is forced to scoot closer to him.

“Sorry, but his training is not yet complete, so we don´t let him play with others.” He explains.

“Understandably, but we are definitely interested in some playtime, maybe you can arrange something?”

Peter now leans into Neal.

“I am sorry, but we have to decline. No offense.”

“None taken. Enjoy him.”

The couple leaves and Peter lets out a breath. He isn´t ready to play with strangers. And he can only hope that Neal and El never make him do things like that. Of course he has his safe word, but still.

“Follow me Peter.” Neal tugs on the collar and Peter obediently follows him to the bathrooms. There are stalls but there are no doors on some of them. Neal takes one without a door and makes Peter stand in front of him. Peter can see himself in the mirrors on the opposite wall.

Neal frees Peter´s cock and starts jerking it, pulling moans from Peter. Peter has been hard for some time now and Neal´s hand on his cock makes him come more quickly than he would like. Neal makes sure to catch most of his cum in his hand and then holds his hand in front of Peter´s mouth.

“Show me what a good cum slut you are, lick my hand clean.”

Peter can feel the blood shoot to his cheeks again when he realizes they are not alone.

“Don´t make me punish you, Peter. Lick!”

So Peter carefully laps at Neal´s hand until it is clean. Before he is allowed to leave, Neal draws his hand over his face and then pulls him out of the stall.

“Good boy. Let´s go home. You did well.”

All embarrassment is gone when Peter hears Neal praise him. He will have to think what he wants next time. The thought alone makes him smile.


End file.
